Apologize
by SlytherinPrinzessin
Summary: Conversations between Harry and Ginny before and after he leaves her for Cho.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Not mine. Not sure, if I'll let it stand like that or continue yet.

"It's too late to apologize. It's over. Please understand."

"Why? Don't you love me?"

"I thought I did. But you never loved me the way you love her. I'm just too tired of you lying to me and putting energy into a relationship that you don't want to be in."

"I never ment to hurt you…"

"But you did and you can't tell me, you're sorry for hurting me. You've been never sorry for anything."

"Ginny, please. Don't go. I'm sorry for the way I am. I'm sorry for all the lies. I'm sorry for going behind your back and.."

"No you're NOT! Now you're lying even to yourself. Go back to Cho and live the happy life you don't want with me. Just go before I do something rash."

"…"

A few days later

"What is it now? Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"Hear me out. Please. You owe me that much"

"I don't O-W-E you anything. You left me for another woman. Watch me walk away."

"Don't be that way Ginny. I just want to be friends. We've been through so much together."

"Friends? You want to be friends? After what you've put me through? After all you've done? I don't think so."

Several months later at the Burrow…

"Hi Gin, how are you? I haven't seen you in a while. How are things?"

"Harry! What a surprise. I'm fine. Thanks. Did you come to see Ron?"

"Well…uhm.."

"I better get going. I got training here in a little bit. Ron's inside I think. Check the Kitchen first. I'll see you around. Tell Cho I said Hi."

"We're not together anymore. We broke up months ago. She knew I still loved you too much."

" .."

"I was wrong to let you go, Ginny. I was a fool to walk away and let the only good thing in my life slip away. You're like a drug, that I can't live without. I hope you can forgive me someday and come back to me. I miss you."

"Not now, not ever. I've moved on. Please Harry, I have to go."

"Who? Who are you messing with? Is it Dean? Seamus? Or that idiot Wood? It's bloody Oliver Wood isn't it? Well with both of you big Quidditch stars, it doesn't surprise me. Oh he's going to pay for this…"

"No, it's not Oliver. Why do you have to assume it's somebody I fly with?? How dare you to speak about him that way anyway? Why do you think I'm with somebody in the first place?"

" Why else would you have moved on? You've always loved me. You've had a crush on me since you were bloody 9 years old!"

" I'm leaving. I don't have to listen to this. Goodbye Harry"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: It belongs mostly to JKR and one sentence to Helen Fielding.

A/N: Thanks to my friend Dani for helping me with this Fic. I don't know what I'd do without you. I also took a quote from my fav. Chick-Flick 'Bridget Jones Diary' and added it into the conversation.

* * *

After Quidditch practice

"Hi"

"Harry what are you doing here? I told you I don't want to listen to any more of your lies."

"Ginny, please. I know I screwed up, alright? I know I shouldn't have given in to Cho. But you have to understand, she was my first real girlfriend and.."

"So? Do you still see ME swooning over Michael? I don't think so. Besides, this is not the point. You LIED to me for months while you were going behind my back. 'Ginny, I have to work late' 'Ginny, I don't know were this lipstick smudge is coming from' 'I don't know, who's sending all these owls' You knew it was wrong. Why didn't you just break up with me? What was sooo important that you had to keep up with all this? Huh? Tell me. I want to know."

"I'm sorry, alright? What more can I say? I don't know why I lied to you. It just happened."

"It just happened that I found you and Cho in OUR flat, in OUR bed having sex?????????? Do you think I'm stupid? Sex doesn't just happen. And if I hadn't come home early and caught you, you would have never told me in the first place."

".."

'Look, it's over. It has been over for months. Why don't you just accept it and move on. I know I did. This whole relationship we had was too perfect to be true and maybe it's for the better.

Oh, there's Christian. Hey Chris!! I'm coming! Just give me a sec, ok?

I got to go. Please, just stop coming around, alright?"

"Who's Christian? Ginny! Tell me, who is this Christian bloke!!!!"

"Let go, Harry! You're hurting me. And it's none of your business who he is."

"It is my business. You're my business. I love you, Gin bug"

"I don't love you anymore. And don't you ever call me that again. You lost your right to call me that a long time ago. Now let go, or I'll hex you into the middle of next week"

"Alright, but this isn't over. I won't stop until you forgive me"

Couple of days later at the Burrow…

"Harry, what are you doing here? I don't want to talk to you. Go away!"

"Ginny, please. About the other day. I didn't mean to grab you like that. It's just..I love you. Give me five minutes. Just five minutes of your time. I want to talk civial about this whole situation, so please…"

"You've got two. So you better start now."

"Alright, alright… I know I messed up. Big Time. I shouldn't have had se..done what I did. It was a mistake. A mistake that cost me to lose you. It's just that..Cho being who she is in my life..and.."

"Who she IS in your life? I thought you broke up."

"We did! I promise. Please, just let me finish, alright?"

".."

"Ok, so…You know I love you. It might have taken me a while to figure that one out, but I still do. I want you back Ginny."

"What if I don't want you back in my life, Harry? Ever thought about that? This is the second time in my life that you left me. First to fight Voldemort and then to be with Cho. I'm tired of waiting around for you."

"It won't happen again. You and I are meant to be together, don't you see? Life keeps bringing us together. What do I have to do to prove to you that I've changed? I want to be with YOU and no one else."

"You broke my heart Harry. It's officially over. Nothing you say can change my mind. Period! I gave you more than two minutes. Leave"

"No I won't! I'm not done yet Ginny. I will fight for this, for our relationship. I know I screwed up royaly. I know that. I will not give up."

"Harry, do you not get it? I don't want this. I don't want to be with you, see you or interact with you. Period! And if staying here, listening to your crap means being within ten feet of you, honestly, I'd rather be kissing Voldemort's ass."

Months pass

"Ginny, hi. How are you? Didn't expect to see you here. Haven't seen you in a while. How are things going? Ron told me you moved out of the Burrow. How is life treating you?"

"I'm fine, Harry. Thanks. I moved in with Collin and Luna close to work. It was just easier that way. How about yourself?"

"Been better, but life goes on. I'm glad we can talk in a somewhat civil way though. The last few months have been weird…"

" I know. It was better if we broke any contact. I'm glad you understood."

"Yea, well, I figured I'd better give you some space. Well, it was good seeing you again."

…..

"Harry, do you want to go grab a cup of tea somewhere? And talk? I mean, I know it's kinda out of the blue, but..I'd like to catch up"

"I would love to."


End file.
